Companion Nightmare
by KNK441
Summary: Recently theres a new blood joining the Companions. Farkas got his eye on her and so Vilkas. But, the past keeps haunting Eurydice the newbie. Her trial is to find a trusted companion who can save her from her death. T for language.


I can't say this is my first fic. But, I write a few before but not Skyrim. This is my first Skyrim fic. Forgive me if my grammar or spellings are wrong. And I do hope readers could review and critic the fic for a better writing. Better write, better read. The story sets in Jorrvaskr. A little romance, humor (maybe), and adventure.

* * *

><p>The Elder Scrolls V<br>Skyrim

Act 1 : Recent

There has been a quite rabble about the new blood in Jorrvaskr or Companions. Well, it's not about Athis and his fighting fellow, Njada. But, recently the newcomer, an outsider, a girl, very strong, intelligent, beautiful, plus she is a Nord. Funny if everyone asks.. Farkas has been.. well, odd lately. That's after the new blood joins. Why Kodlak let her join in the first place? It's because her big boobs or what? But, no. she is rather _flat_. Not that much tough.

I forgot to mention. The new bloods name was Eurydice. She is the daughter of the Commander Guard of Windhelm, Welkin. She is a trained – an expert – in archery. That's why Aela always hangs around with Eury. She is bright and kind. Far much kinder than Farkas. What was Vilkas thinking? Number one, Vilkas is concerned about Farkas addiction. Number two, Vilkas is taking like to Eury. Number three, many woman in Whiterun are chasing him. Why? Nothing special you can see in Vilkas. Through my eyes actually.

Njada keeps teasing Aela about how and she is very close to Skjor. Rumors about her and Skjor were lovers. But, that's a total lies. Nobody believes it. Straight to the point, now Farkas has an eye on Eury's bow practicing in the yard. She hits the center about 50 times in 10 minutes. Pretty amazing, tough. But, not impressive. The way Eury's blonde short hair sweeps through her cheek. Her hands moving gracefully. Also her shining blue eyes like a flawless sapphire.

"Something wrong?" ask Athis. "The whelp seems to taking herself well." The thick headed Dunmer headed down the stairs to practice as he left Farkas alone sitting in the chair. Farkas grunted at Athis's comment about Eury. _Why would he concerned?_ He said.

"Cut the crap, snort dog! Ain't your eyes gone tired?" Vilkas teasing Farkas again. Vilkas's smirk is the most… provoking. "Shut up." again, Farkas grunted.

"Cut it out. You're not going to let your dreams devour you. Go get her." Vilkas punched Farkas shoulder lightly. He was right. But, Farkas is a two-handed. "Oh… I forgot you use greatswords."

"So who's a snort dog too?" Farkas stands up and left the yard to inside. Poor Eury's unknown chance. Mara shouldn't take pity for Farkas. It's a TEST.

Vilkas walked down the stairs and step his foot besides Eury, the Blond elven armor whelp. "Have you getting used around here?" ask Vilkas. Eury sheathed her bow and answered, "Quite. Everyone here are kind and nice." With a bright smile on her face. Dart with it.

"Um…" Vilkas… 'uhm'? "There's a new openings near Fort Greymoor. Would you… like…" suddenly Aela came disturb the birds conversation.

"Did I hear you saying 'New Opening'? yes, he's mentioning the 'Hot Spring' for public. Pervert Dog." Aela gave a dark grin.

"Wha! That's not—" before Vilkas could finish his word, Aela the Huntress shuts his mouth with her one finger on his mouth. "No, no. I can sense you would DO something to MY favorite WHELP."

"I was just… giving her a new job!" Vilkas.. stop lying. You have the smarts of Ysgramor, am I right? "Right! A client asking for help! H-h-.. sh—eh.. he! Needs an extra towel!" Vilkas strutting.

"Fill me in with your own oath, I see. Come Eury. I'll show you some of my tricks to hunt." Aela took off with Eury. Why Eury didn't reply? She is very happy and enthusiastic to learn Aela's secret trick to hunt.

There was a small and whispering voice near Vilkas. "take that, take that." The Dunmer and The Forgetful Nord is teasing him. Vilkas will not tolerate it. Even so, he is not considered as Farkas who don't have a brain. Although, his brain size is as the size of a hare.

* * *

><p>Fralia did everything she could to sell her jewelries. And it was evening already. Time pass by so fast. Carlotta's daughter, Mila, jumped happily that the store closed early this day. Lately Nazeem had a short Bankrupt and buyed all of Carlotta's veggies and fruits. From the beginning, I hate that rich redguard.<p>

Since there is no job for Eury, she earn money by singing at the Bannered Mare, in exchange for Mikael. Yeah, that thick skull Mikael just died, killed by the Dark Brotherhood recently. Someone wants him dead. So the Bannered Mare is a little boring. Don't misjudge Eurydice's voice. She is the best tough.

On the Bannered Mare, the owner now is Ysolda. She finally reached her dream to own an inn. While she moped the counter, she listens to Eury's voice singing.

_yet the dawn has not risen, the children still asleep_

_when the white snow pellets fall, the wild still asleep_

_so there began the divines prayers._

_you don't wake, and you don't hear_

_the silent voices of the divines chant_

_your soul pilgrim to the realm of your dreams_

_thousands of pilgrim walks different paths._

_what lies ahead? i was hoping for love_

_an unending romance lingering in golden dust_

_will there be a savior who will brought me back_

_altough... we were still asleep, romance still burns_

_the hearts are alive to feel. once again to feel._

The song created by herself, _Romance Dawn_. Is a quite popular song for the women's in Skyrim. It was created by a woman who's dying to feel what love is like. Inspirated by Erdi's dream of Golden Knight. The men's ignored, but appreciates the song. It was quite touching they say. But, only for civils and not for warriors.

In the sound of the instrument bards playing, in the smell of a warm mead and meats, in the sound of a chuckling, laughing, arguing customers. The long waited man, yeah.. the snort dog came for a drink. I forgot to mention again, the Companions mead stocks are empty, due to the maid forgot to buy it. Farkas didn't come alone this time. He comes with Torvar and Athis and this stinky beggar (I forgot his name.).

Farkas eyes directly fixed to the singing woman. He's been in Bannered Mare a few times. But, he haven't seen Eurydice singing in Bannered Mare just for making money. She is more pretty with a civilian clothes. More _girlish_ or feminine. Unlike her green armors tough. Many Stormcloaks presuming her an Altmer or a Thalmor agent. Eury is in the STORMCLOAKS side.

"This will be the last song for hour one. About the story of a man who's searching for his paradise. Through all of his painfull journey, at last he found his way to Sovngarde." Eury gave signal to her bard friends. The first note began to play.

_once there was a man. held captive in the headmans block_

_a nord has finally came back home_

_dreaming for Sovngarde's smile_

_soon he realize he was General's son. so he was free roam the world_

_in the name... of the Imperial son. Heart of the blue rebels._

_and there it is... the man once again search for his heaven_

_following his fate as he joins many groups_

_finally he forgets the dream, he now began a life_

_as he become old, he realize the time. _

_where death is meaningless without a good life_

_as he left his wife and a lonely daughter_

_off he go to the beloved heaven. Off he go to Sovngarde_

The last one hour song was.. rather odd and convincing. But, full of meaning. Eury sighed and walked to the bar counter and sat near Farkas.

"I never thought you'll be here." Eury smiles. "I guess it can't be helped for a mead-lovers not to drink meads for a day." Eury's got the point. Farkas couldn't resist.

"maybe. I'm not a mead fanatic like Torvar." Farkas gulped his mead. "And you reeks of wet dog." Eury teased. Of course, Farkas is one of the Circle and he is a werewolf. Give me a shampoo ads?

"That's rude." Farkas snorted. "about your voice.." Farkas could see Eury's eyes are gleaming with hope for compliment. "were impressive."

"Not amazing? I was hoping a better from you." Eury tightened her grip from the tankard. "do you know that my dream was becoming a bard?" Eurydice's confession for her dream is rather… surprising.

"Why is that?" Farkas answered. Eurydice gave a small sigh. "I love seeing the bards singing and they are free to roam. But, my father wants me to be a warrior, someone strong. He do likes bard, but he just wanted me to be someone better than him." Said Eury.

"hmm…" Farkas paused. "In my opinion, I think you should follow what your parents want. Sometimes they knew the best." Farkas gave his opinion. A bad opinion. Eury's eyes just now gleaming with hope, now it's gleaming with tears.

"Why? Why my brother Orpheus can? He's now a bard in Solitude. Singing for the Jarl and important events. Alongside his evil wife." Eurydice can't hold her tears. It's just flows suddenly. She wiped it with her bare hands. It would be dangerous to wipe her tears with a gauntlets.

"L-Look! I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Farkas began to panic. Funny panic for a snort dog. Eury suddenly hold Farkas panic hand. Soft, gentle. "It's not your fault. It's my fault to make you so troubled." Then again, her face began to shine. Her bright and happy face shown again.

"Do you know why my father gave us those name? Mens are supposed to be gentle towards womans. As for womans need to be strong towards harsh mens." Said Eurydice. "Orpheus sings as Eurydice fights. Like a chant for battle, isn't it?"

"Why are you telling me this?" ask Farkas. A bit curious.

"Because… you're the only one I can trust. If I tell Vilkas, I doubt he would spread it to Skjor or Kodlak. That's a trouble for me. You have your mouth shut and never talk much about anyone. That's why." Eury answered. Farkas face turned red. Not bright, you can't barely see him blushing with his long hair.

"So? What are you going to do now?" ask Farkas. His eyes would burn if he tried to fix on Eury. "I guess I'll sing again until late night." Eury began to stand and walk down to the friend bards. Farkas would think… Sovngarde hall will need someone who can sing and entertain the dead souls there.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. The moon shining bright this night. The sound of the wolves howling. The clouds were passing through the stars and not the moon. So it'll be a glorious day tomorrow. It was a tough day for Eury. She has done the job gaved by Skjor. And not just one. But, twice. Now she sings again to earn money. Well the payment for singing is 750 gold each night. So.. if she sings for one night, it'll be 750 gold.<p>

She hits the hay as soon as she returned to Jorrvaskr. She didn't buy the house in Whiterun. Due to her economics. She wished to meet a dragonborn since there's one in a hundreds of years. Like the old tales. One of the very great news is that the Dovahkiin are in Whiterun for a few weeks to help Vignar govern the town.

Farkas sat on his chair in a messy room of his. Book scattered everywhere, flagon falls, dirty plates in the floor. Why the maid didn't even notice? Well, no matter how many times she cleans that up, Farkas will make a new one in a second.

Vilkas came in with a brother-like-face in his face. Dart with it. "How was it going in the Bannered Mare?" ask Vilkas. Farkas grunted, "hmph. Not much, I can't drink too much since…" Farkas stopped talking. "since what?" ask Vilkas. Farkas scratches his head, trying to find a better excuse. He didn't drink too much, because if he drunk, he'll burden Eury for carrying him back. "Because I had a stomachache."

"You little snort dog." Tease Vilkas. "And by the way. Do you think Kodlak have an eye on Eurydice? Truly?" ask Vilkas. Farkas soon widened his eyes like an Argonian giving egg. "What makes you said that?" ask Farkas. "I was asking! Don't ask me back! It's just she carried her honor well. She shown us many completed jobs." Said Vilkas. "I don't know about that. Maybe yes?" is that a correct answer to answer Vilkas's question, Farkas?

"You really are an ignorant." Vilkas sighed. "I guess it's useless to ask you about this thing. I'll ask someone other than Skjor." Vilkas walked away, intended to ask Aela. But, one second thought. Aela will gave a same response like Farkas 'What should I know? That's Kodlak's problem.' That's her straight answer. "Ask Kodlak himself." Farkas suggested. Rather smart. "You think so?" Vilkas turned as he heard Farkas suggestion. "I'll try that… tomorrow. Night."

Yes, he left to his room, just right in front of Farkas's room. As Farkas closed the door, a faint noise but clear in his ear. A moan… a sorrow moan. It's not a moan. But, a sob. Someone just cried? Farkas would throw a pillow right after that sorrowful sobbing. But, as his head hit the pillow, a scream was heard. Surely everyone, even the harbinger, will wake. Everyone in there was awaked by the scream. The sound came directly from the whelps room.

When everyone in the whelps room, they found everything was in the right place and… the other whelps are stil sleeping. But, something strange occurred to Eurydice. She wasn't in her bed. The pillow was on the floor and her armor are still in the wardrobe.

"Where's Eurydice?" ask Skjor. The whelps were totally out of it. They only looked each other. "Did you just hear someone scream?" ask Skjor once again. "No. there aren't any scream things. Everything was just fine. If there's a scream, we would directly awaked." Answer Athis. The Circle was a bit confused. "Are you sure? Where is she?" ask Aela, a bit worried. "Now that you mention it… *looked at Eury's bed* I just saw her a minute a go. Sleeping like a baby right there!" Torvar was just as frightened as the dead. Like he's seen a ghost or something.

"what in the world. Scatter everyone! Search for her until the edge of the town." Kodlak gave his orders and everyone starts to look for her. The yard, Skyforge, Underforge, the towns districts until some houses. But, there was no sign of her presence. (Now is the time to activate the quest marker? Or activate the '~' and do the placeatme base id?) "Search outside Whiterun. But, make sure you go by two. It's dangerous." Kodlak began to worried like hell. His eyes were worried and figured if anything happens to her. Killed by a giant? Well.. maybe worse than that, eaten by the dragons? Even more worse… tripped at the tundra.

There, the first thing in Vilkas's mind was the Riverwoods river, near the lumber mill. Eury mentioned that her friend Faendal and Hod had helped her when she was on her way to Whiterun. And the first view she loved is the flowing river. He immediately to Riverwood. Once he made it there, his expectation wasn't as what he's hoped. Nobody sits near the river. Where else could it be?

What's just happened? It happens so soon. That is the answer. Dead by midnight? The story of Beverly Barton? Most likely... no. it's not possible since she wasn't being an actor of _Midnight Masqurade_. And how come there's a camera there in that era? Of course… by bus.

Farkas last thought was her hometown in Windhelm. She said that so. But, after he mentioned Windhelm to Kodlak, with much anger, Kodlak refuses. It is too dangerous to go to Windhelm during the midnight. Who knows a pack of Silver Hand will ambush them. But, that is the only place. If not, it'll be Solitude. So Kodlak gave his last order, a missing poster.

There is a word… Search before it's too late. Her father gave those words to Eurydice. But, she didn't even look at it now. She lives on her own. She lives to see who she really are. And… to be someone, to be able to conquer herself. But, that was a bit late. Not too late. There's still a time if she wanted to.

The nightmare comes again. The night where her father, Welkin, murdered by someone. Someone he hates. Someone Welkin had grudge to. But, he never let it open, like summoning the Dark Brotherhood or hire some thugs. He just let time flow and let the time drown the grudged man. But, now it was different. This time, Eurydice could smell the blood of her father. This time is real. The short Caesar haired dark blonde Welkin, with lots of blood in his mouth and bloods coming out like a fountain in his stomach. He said his last words, "Search before it's too late." Like he knows everything that was inside Eurydice. That time it was a happy moments. Happy month for Eurydice. Welkin got retired from his days to command the guards and stays at home. Spending time with his daughter.

The pool of blood begins to fill and the house became pool of blood. The blood of her father, the blood of her mother, the blood of her uncle, the blood of her youngest brother who's still 4 years old. Now lies to their void.

Eurydice couldn't stand the sight of her nightmare. It was real and it was the most real from the nightmares before. She sobs. She moans to stop the nightmare. Why does Mara didn't give her a chance to have a good dreams to sleep? Always with this nightmares. Each night when she goes to sleep. That night, the man in her dreams, just cut her head with his dark ebony sword. She can feel it. She can't breath. It was an extreme pain. She screams in void. She screams again and prayed that she will be awaken. But, she did.

She.. awake. But, not in her bed. Somewhere, somewhere she didn't know. The atmosphere was odd. Still, she was in Jorrvaskr. She didn't see anybody. Not even Ria, Athis, Torvar and Njada. When she opens the door, it's the living quarters. But… it was awfully silent.

"Welcome to the realm of your own world, my dear." The sound of a woman, heavy and dark voice. "I am Halja. Queen of the Nightmares purpose. You seem to have a question that you seek an answer."

"Question?" Eury tilted her head. Suddenly her voice can be heard. "I want to know who I really am. I want to conquer myself. I want freedom. I'm tired of being in this horrible world." Eury's eyes were widened in surprise. She never wanted that. She never wanted to. "I didn't say that." Said her.

"Oh, yes you are dear. Yourself said that. You said that you wanted to 'conquer' yourself. Now… what will you do? I gave you a trial." Halja chuckled for a while. "Your trial is to seek a hero. You can find it anywhere but what you think he is suitable for you. Life is difficult. So you need someone to understands you fully." For a few seconds silence, "Sounds easy, eh?"

"What kind of trial is that?" ask Eurydice. "You never run away from your past. You will never run from your past. A past never far from its person." Said Halja. "Are you a daedric? I'll kill you if you are!" yell Eury.

"Silence, my dear. Silence. I am not a Daedric. I never mention daedric before. Neither I am an angel. I'm just a soul. A soul who will guide you. But, it will not be an easy task. I wanted to test you. Since you are a quite interesting… mortal. Joor." Halja answered.

"So you interested in meddling a mortal, hm? Is that a much proof that YOU are a daedric?" Eury threatens. "I am no daedric, dear Eurydice. I am the queen of nightmares. And I wanted to test you with something. You can call me everything you like. But, even so you cannot kill me. Someone asked me to guide your lost way. By your nightmares. I become closer to you." Halja answered.

"You communicate with me… through my nightmares?" ask Eurydice. "As soon as the nightmare became… too real for you. You and I became closer. Like this so far." Answered Halja. "Now then… I've been meddling with you too long. I will return your body to your real world. The world of consciousness. Until.. we meet again."

A bright light suddenly came and hurts her eyes. Her breath became heavy. As soon as she slowly opens her eyes, the light fades immediately. Now she's awake, in a complete different world. Not in Jorrvaskr. I would call it _Antah berantah_. In the world map, you'll see her location is near Kynesgrove, in a hot tundra near the giant's camp. She only wears her white robes pjs. Her eyes were tired, see the empty landscapes. She only sees rocks, hills, dead trees and… a big campfire. It's giants of course.

Eury stands and walks toward the Kynesgrove. Her legs were absolutely sworn. Did someone just raped her? But, she didn't feel anything. Or maybe Halja dropped her too harsh. When she walked through Kynesgrove inn. The inn keeper looked at her with a curious eyes. Eurydice was, by means of course, scared. The inn keepers eyes were as sharp as Fralia's tongue.

"You! Yes! The white robed girl!" shouted the inn keeper. "What are you doing in such place?" ask the inn keeper. "Huh? I was… I don't know." Eurydice answered. "By the nines! You're alive! I can't believe… your…" the inn keeper run inside and in a few seconds, brought the missing poster.

"You were just missing! For five days! The Companions were looking for you!" the inn keeper was happy to found her. Happy to found or happy to earn the reward? "Come with me! You'll need some clothes and food. And then you'll need to return to Jorrvaskr!" the inn keeper pushed her to inside the inn and started to cook something while her servant prepares clothes for Eury.

**Continue**

**Su'um Ahrk Morah**

* * *

><p>Agh..! i hate edit this in ! sorry if my emotions affected the story and the plot is a bit fast. i did that on purpose tough. There has been a lot of assignments and home duties lately, so i don't think i will update it in fast. But, i'll make sure to make one. As i say in the first sum, you can review and critic the story for a better reading. also... Sorry for the lots of Apologizing. <p> 


End file.
